


Regret

by Anonymous



Category: On the Bridge - Todd Strasser
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I kissed the wrong person."
Relationships: Seth Dawson/Adam Lockwood
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	Regret

When Seth gets home, his mother asks him what happened to his nose no fewer than nineteen times before he comes up with an answer.

"I kissed the wrong person."

She does not ask how these relate to each other, just tells him not to kiss girls who smoke. He nods and regrets that too.

She grounds Seth for a month until the nose splint comes off. It's a good excuse not to see Adam.

It's about how long it takes for the smell of worn leather and the feel of Adam's lips against his to stop haunting Seth's dreams.


End file.
